ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Arena
The Arena is the 6th episode of Omni-Spore. Summary The gang are going on a walk when they find an arena being built. They talk with the builder and instantly become friends with Dan. After Dan explains what he is building, he allows for the boys to play in it before it is opened publicly. Later on a Xenocyte attaches itself to Dan. The team find him and save him before there is any dangerous permanent damage. Plot Tohunga, Brian, Zavier, Redo and Ancy were wrestling on a path. Croxyrus stood back, being shy as usual. Redo rolled into a ball and sharpened into a diamond ball. He charged at Ancy who just stretched out into a goop net. Redo got caught in it but then unrolled and cut himself out. Ancy held out his arms and shot goo at Redo and it burnt through his diamond shields. Brian joined the fight too. He became intangible and flew through Ancy, freezing him, then he shot an ice-sonic scream at Redo, freezing him too. Zavier and Tohunga began battling. Tohunga became intangible and flew through Zavier, but he became a goop pile. Then Zavier started screaming and grew into a goop tornado. The tornado sucked in Tohunga's ghost body and trapped it. 'Whoa, there is a lot of room in here' Tohunga said from inside of Zavier. A mouth appeared inside of Zavier. 'Realy, oh wow! I've never seen inside me before' Zavier said, then he began shooting sonic screeches. Tohunga clutched his ears and ducked. Zavier opened a hole and threw Tohunga out of him, then he began flying off. He tackled Brian, Ancy and Redo. The guys all tumbled over until they crashed into something large and hard. 'Ow!' Brian complained. They all turned to see what they crashed into and saw a large fusion of a regular Arburian Pelarota and Evolved Arburian Pelarota. The fusion lifted them all by their feet. 'What is this?' it asked. 'Some criminals fighting?' 'No, no, we are all friends. We were just having a wrestle' Zavier explained. Before anyone could speak there was a buzzing as Croxyrus flew over to see what was going on. 'What's going on?' he asked. 'Do you know these guys?' the new fusion asked. 'Yes, they are my friends' Croxyrus replied. 'Oh, so they were just having a little wrestle?' 'Yes' Croxyrus answered again. The Pelarota dropped them all. 'Sorry about that, I thought you guys were trying to cause trouble. Hey! I know how to make this up to you, I am in the process of building an all new game arena. I am going to give you guys a sneak peak! Oh, and I am Dan by the way!' Dan introduced. 'I am Zavier, this is Brian, Croxyrus, Redo, Ancy and Tohunga.' Dan then began leading them in to his new arena. It was large with large statues of weapons and defence items. 'Welcome, to the War Games arena! Here you choose up to 5 weapon statues and battle others. You walk through one of your statues to enter the arena and you get that weapon. You can also play teams. How about Zavier and I give you guys an example?' Dan said. He walked over to one end and started choosing his statues. Zavier walked to his end and pressed a button on a sword. It reappeared on the battle field. He pressed a button on a staff, axe, wings and shield. 'I'm ready to battle Dan! Are you?' Zave called out. 'Sure am!' Dan replied. Zavier ran through the statue of wings and reappeared in the middle of the arena. He looked behind him and saw that all the statues had disappeared except for the wings. Dan was on the other side too, he was wearing robo-gloves. 'Ready?' Dan asked. 'Let's do this!' Zavier rose into the air with his regular Swift wings, then flames shot out from his weapon wings. Zavier began shooting sonic screeches at Dan, but Dan rolled up and dodged the screeches. Zavier and Dan continued dodging eachother until energy beams shot out from Dan. His robo-gloves. Zavier just managed to dodge them, but Dan shot out one of his spines, slicing through his wings. Suddenly the two were teleported away into their rooms to choose another statue. Zavier flew through the sword and reappeared inside the arena. Dan was already there, this time he was wearing the wings. Dan rolled up into a ball and the wings disappeared, but he still managed to fly. Zavier flew at Dan and slashed Dan with his sword. Dan fell backwards and created a crater in the ground. 'Ouch!' they were teleported back. Zavier flew into the wizards staff and saw Dan with wings again. Dan flew at Zavier but Zavier shot energy blasts from the staff. Dan was sent flying backwards, smashing through his statues. Game over. The two were teleported back over to the group and the statues were all on the sidelines again. 'Good game, Zavier. You won!' Dan congratulated. 'Thanks, you were really good too!' 'I would like to give you guys all a chance to try it out but it is getting late and the building still isn't complete. I will see you all tomorrow to play a team battle!' Everyone walked out. Later that night, Dan was packing up after finishing building the arena when he heard odd alien cries. He turned to see DNAliens behind him. 'What the?' Dan quickly rolled up into a ball and rolled away, but then there was a loud scream. At his apartment, Zavier heard Dan. He quickly got the team together and they flew off towards the arena. 'DAN! DAN!' Zavier called. He heard a muffled cry and turned to see the DNAliens holding Dan down with his mouth taped. They were trying to shove a DNAlien onto his head but it couldn't merge. The guys got ready for battle. Redo shot diamonds at Dan and they redirected off of his tough skin, piercing holes through the DNAliens. Ancy and Zave merged and started attacking the DNAliens too. Dan managed to escape and rolled up, rolling over them all. Croxyrus started shooting icy winds at them too. Finally, Brian and Tohunga joined the battle. Within minutes the DNAliens were all gone. 'Dan, are you okay?' Brian asked. 'Yeah, those sneaky DNAliens grabbed me, they tried to merge a Xenocyte with me but I was too big' Dan replied. 'You know, I want to repay you guys for saving me. Let's go play a team match!' 'You know, I bet if all of you guys were on a team and it was just me, I could beat you all!' Zavier challenged. 'Challenge accepted!' Brian shouted. They all flooded the arena. Everyone grabbed one weapon each as Zavier began cloning with Echo Echo's powers. The Zaviers all formed a team against the guys. Everyone got their weapons ready to battle. THE END! Major Events *Dan joins the team. Characters *Zavier *Brian *Croxyrus *Redo *[Ancy *Tohunga *Dan Villains *Xenocytes Trivia *Originally Dan was going to become a villain here but it changed back to the first plans where he joins the team and becomes evil in the season finale. *In a team battle each member has one weapon for the entire battle. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Omni-Spore